A refrigeration apparatus typically includes a cabinet having an internal storage space accessible through an access opening. A door is hingedly mounted to the cabinet for selectively closing the access opening. Such a door usually comprises a metal outer shell fastened to an inner liner, the inner liner including shelves and the like for storing articles to be refrigerated. A body of insulation is provided in the space between the liner and the door shell. Advantageously, the insulation is a body of rigid, in situ foam insulation to attain better insulating values.
When a refrigerator door, such as described above, is filled with polyurethane foam during the insulation process, a bimetal effect takes place as the door cools, causing the door to bow longitudinally.
The present invention is intended to overcome one or more of the problems set forth above, in a novel and simple manner.